Illegal Love
by dbzlover135
Summary: Goku is wanted for robbing banks and such...he ends up meeting a girl named Vivian Peterson, she has a terrible secret and her adoptive father Mitch is part of it...will Goku and Vivian ever be together? Or will Goku end up in jail and Vivian dead? Goku and Vegeta get together, Vegeta will be Vivian so if you don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

_**Illegal Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Vivian Peterson sighed in sadness.

She was sitting in a fancy restaurant bored as anything.

She had long black hair that went to her shoulder blades, bangs that went above her eyebrows; she wore a fancy dress, and had her hair wavy.

You see, Vivian was put into adoption when she was 4 years old.

Her parents never died they only dropped her off at the adoption agency then disappeared never coming back for her.

When she turned 5 years old a man adopted her.

He was in love with money so he forced Vivian to date rich men.

The only reason he adopted her was because she was such a cute little girl he knew she would grow up to be beautiful.

His name was Mitch Peterson.

When he adopted Vivian she had to use his last name even if she didn't want to.

He has a black beard, black short hair, blue eyes, usually gets drunk, and does drugs all the time.

As Vivian was thinking she was snapped out of her thoughts by her current boyfriend, Chad.

Chad had blonde hair; green eyes, a powerful looking muscle build, and was very attractive.

She shivered a bit from his intense glare.

"Vivian I asked you a question."

"Oh, I'm sorry Chad I was just thinking."

"Well quit it and listen."

She nervously nodded her head.

He smirked at her before turning back to his rich friends.

Vivian sighed.

They both were eating and chatting with Chad's rich snotty friends.

She hated going out to, as she calls them 'Rich Gatherings' because everyone is so rude to her.

As she was thinking she gasped when Chad roughly grabbed her arm then stood up.

"Please excuse us." He growled.

His friends nodded.

He dragged Vivian out of the restaurant through the back door.

Vivian noticed they were in an alley which made her even more frightened.

He threw her to the ground making her groan in pain.

As she stood back up Chad pressed her against a brick wall making her tremble with fear.

"Why the hell weren't you listening to me?"

"I-I...just zoned out."

"Well quit it!"

He slapped her across the cheek making tears fill up in her eyes.

Vivian held her cheek then glared at Chad.

"Quit telling me what to do! You're just a rich boy who gets their daddy to give them whatever they want! It's not like I want to be with you!"

He growled at her.

He slapped her again but much harder making her fall to the ground.

"I'll teach you to raise your voice at me!"

When she looked up at him she watched as he pulled his fist back to hit her.

She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come.

When it never came she slowly opened her eyes then gasped.

Another man had Chad in a headlock as he stared down at her.

He had wacky black hair, a leather vest, a red wife beater underneath the vest, purple fingerless gloves, black leather jeans, and biker boots.

_**A/N Imagine the clothes Vegeta wears in the GT saga**_

She gulped a little before scooting a bit back.

"You alright?" He asked.

She slowly nodded her head.

The man let go of Chad then hit him on the back of the head knocking him out.

Vivian looked at Chad shocked then back up to the mystery man.

She gasped when she realized he was on his knees in her face.

He smiled at her then stood up offering his hand to her.

She grabbed his hand and let him help her stand up.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem, are you sure you're okay? You've got a nasty bruise on your cheek."

She touched the cheek Chad slapped then put her hand down.

"I-I'm sure...thanks again, I...really owe you one."

He smirked then grabbed her chin.

"I might have something in mind and you know, you're very beautiful up close."

Vivian gulped.

As he kept staring at her before she gasped and slapped his hand away.

"You may have just helped me out but I won't sleep with you!"

He chuckled.

"I'm not asking for you to sleep with me."

She looked at him confused.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, and I was going to ask if I could stay at your place for a little bit."

Vivian gulped then bit her lip.

"I'm not...sure if you could."

He looked at her funny.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I don't know you and my father wouldn't like that."

"I can clear out the first problem, I'm Son Goku, but I also go by Kakkarot and I could just sneak through your window when he's home."

"I'm not sure...what happened to your place?"

"Um...you could say it got infested."

"Oh, well okay but it's nothing fancy just to let you know."

"That's fine, I'm just looking for a place to sleep at, and by the way you never told me your name."

"Oh right, I'm Vivian Peterson but some people call me Vee."

Goku smirked.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Vee."

She nodded.

She looked at Chad noticing he was still unconscious.

"Um...we have to walk to my home since Chad gave me a ride."

"No problem, I have my own ride."

She followed him out to the street seeing him stopping at a motorcycle.

She gulped a little as she stood behind him.

Goku turned around then handed her a helmet.

She put it on then watched Goku as he got on then started the engine.

Goku looked up at her then smirked.

"You're supposed to get on behind me."

"Oh, I've never ridden on a motorcycle before."

"Don't worry it's not like you'll fall."

She slowly sat behind him then wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"You on?"

"Y-Yeah."

He put the kickstand up then drove into the road.

They finally got to her home after Vee told him where she lived of course.

Vee got off then handed Goku the helmet she wore.

Goku parked his motorcycle in a nearby alley then examined the outside of her home.

"Nice place."

He looked at Vee noticing she was shaking.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion since it wasn't cold out.

"Are you okay Vee? You seem nervous."

She looked at Goku then gave him a nervous smile.

"I-I'm fine, just a bit...cold."

She walked up the steps to her front door with Goku following behind her.

She pulled out her key then unlocked the door and stepped in.

As Goku was following her he looked around a bit.

He walked into the living room and looked at the books on the shelf.

He saw a little box then pulled it out.

As he opened it he noticed it was an oval shaped, silver locket.

"That's my locket." A voice said.

He turned around seeing Vee wearing gray cotton sweatpants, a dark blue tank top, and her hair was in a high pony-tail.

"Sorry, here you go."

He handed it to her.

She grabbed it then put it around her neck.

"It's fine."

"Do you have a picture of someone in it?"

"Yeah, my parents."

"Can I see?"

She nodded.

She opened the locket letting Goku see.

On one side was a man with flame like hair and on the other side was a woman that looked like Vee but a little older looking.

She closed the locket then walked into the kitchen.

"My parents gave this to me when I was 4."

"Why did they give it to you when you were so young?"

"Um...they just did, want something to eat?"

"Sure."

As she walked over to the cabinets to grab a pot she yelped when she was pulled to Goku's chest.

She blushed a little then looked at his face.

"Vee don't lie to me when you say your fine, we may have just met but I feel like we'll be around each other for a while."

She gulped nervously making him smirk.

"O-Okay."

He let her go as she pulled out a pot then filled it with hot water.

After that she filled it with spaghetti and let it sit.

She turned around noticing Goku was staring at her.

"Um...you could go take a shower if you want while you wait for the food."

"No its fine, I'll take one afterwards."

"Okay."

As she turned around to continue cooking Goku smirked.

_"She is a very beautiful woman, but I should tell her about myself even if she may kick me out."_ Goku thought.

Vee blushed as she felt Goku's gaze on her.

_"I hope he isn't like those other men father makes me date, I don't want my kindness to go to waste."_ Vee thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Illegal Love_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Once Vee finished making the spaghetti she put it on two plates.

She then put some sauce over both of them and put a plate in front of Goku along with a fork.

He smiled then licked his lips before starting to eat.

Vee looked at him shocked as he ate the whole thing then looked at her.

"That was great! Could I have more?"

"S-Sure, you sure do have an appetite."

She grabbed his plate then put some more on it and handed it back to him.

"Well it has been a while since I've had a home-cooked meal."

She nodded as she began eating her dinner.

After she finished eating she fixed her father a plate and put tin-foil over it.

Goku stood up then rubbed his stomach in happiness.

"You can take a shower now Kakkarot, I'll get you some extra clothes you can wear."

"Thanks, could you wash my clothes if it isn't too much to ask?"

"Sure, the bathroom is straight up the stairs to the left."

"Thanks."

He walked up the stairs then went into the bathroom.

He removed his clothing then placed it outside the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

Vee walked up the stairs then took Goku's clothing.

She went into the laundry room then put his clothes in the washer and started it.

She walked into her father's room then grabbed some gray cotton sweatpants he never wears, some boxers, and a black wife-beater.

She walked to the bathroom then set the clothes down and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"I set some clothes outside of the bathroom for you to wear."

"Thanks."

Vee walked to her room then turned on the light.

She walked over to her bookshelf then pulled out a book and began to read.

As she was reading Goku walked in.

"Watcha reading Vee?"

"Just a...book."

As she looked up she noticed he was wearing the sweatpants but didn't have the shirt on.

She began to blush since she had never seen a man shirtless before.

Goku raised an eyebrow as he dried his hair.

"Why are you blushing Vee?"

"I-I'm not blushing! It's just...hot in here!"

He chuckled then dropped the towel on the ground.

As he walked toward her Vee gulped as she began to scoot back until she hit the headboard of her bed.

Goku was smirking as he was on his knees bending over her.

"I don't think that's it."

She gulped then directed her attention to the wife beater on the ground.

"Aren't you going to put your shirt on?"

"I usually sleep without a shirt on, is that okay with you?"

She gulped as she noticed he had a 6-pack then looked back into his eyes.

"Y-Yeah its fine."

He chuckled a bit before getting off of the bed and sitting on the couch in her room.

"I'll sleep her so you don't feel uncomfortable around me."

"O-Okay and if my father comes into my room just hide in my closet or the bathroom."

"Alright."

Vee stood up from her bed then walked over to her closet and pulled out an extra blanket and pillow.

She handed it to Goku then shut the door to her room.

She walked over to her bed then sat on the edge.

"Thanks again Vee, I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

"No problem, and not to be pushy or anything but since I told you about myself, could you tell me about yourself?"

Goku looked over at her knowing it was the perfect time to tell her about his past.

He stood up from the couch then sat beside her on her bed.

She blushed a little from his closeness and moved a bit to the side.

"Well, don't freak out or anything but I'm sort of...wanted."

She gulped.

"For what?"

_"Please tell me I didn't let a murderer into my home."_ Vee thought.

"I kind of steal money, medicine, and goods then give it to people who really need it."

"Why?"

"Because I grew up with a family that was very poor but we were happy people, my mother died because of her sickness."

"I'm sorry."

Goku smiled.

"It's fine, but I vowed that day I would help anyone who needed it."

Vee smiled.

"So you're kind of like Robin Hood right?"

He looked at her shocked.

"Well yeah, but some people usually think of me as a criminal."

"That is other people's opinion but to me your doing the right thing and standing up for what you believe in, most people can't do that, I can't do that."

Goku placed his hand on top of hers making her blush.

"Well, when you care for someone you find the strength to help them."

He raised her hand up then kissed each one of her knuckles.

She blushed as he put her hand down then smirked at her.

She nervously put a piece of hair behind her ear then looked at everything except him.

"W-We should get to bed."

"Alright, sweet dreams Vee."

He kissed her cheek then stood up and walked over to the couch.

Vee touched her cheek then gulped.

She placed a hand over her heart feeling it speeding up.

_"Why is my heart beating so fast?"_ She thought.

She stood up then turned off the light and walked over to her bed.

She glanced over at Goku then sighed before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

When morning came around Vee groaned before sitting up.

She looked over at Goku and giggled a little from his sleeping position.

His face was buried in the pillow, his foot was hanging off the couch, and his hands were hanging off the edge.

She slowly stood up not to wake him then picked out a change of clothing and walked into her bathroom.

Once she was done getting cleaned up she put on her clothes.

She wore black skinny jeans, girl biker boots, a dark blue tank top, a leather jacket that stopped right below her breast, and heavy eyeliner.

She quietly exited the room then walked to the kitchen.

She pulled out some frozen waffles and put them in the toaster.

As she waited for them to be finished she heard someone walk in.

"How did last night go Vivian?" A man asked.

She turned around and noticed it was her adoptive father, Mitch.

"Um...not good."

He growled.

"What the hell did you do this time?"

"H-He was yelling at me then he hit me."

"I don't get what the big deal is."

"He hurt me father, once I got the chance I hit him then knocked him out."

She bit her lip hoping her father would buy the lie.

The last thing she wanted was for him to find out about Goku.

"You worthless piece of shit! You should have let him continue to hit you!"

He walked up to her then slapped her across the face.

He then grabbed her by the front of her shirt and forced her to look at him.

"Next time don't be a dumbass and let him hit you, it's not like anyone will care." He growled.

He threw her to the ground then stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Vee sniffled as tears rolled down her face.

She stood up then fixed her eyeliner and grabbed the waffles.

She put them on a paper plate then walked back to her room.

She sighed as she stood outside of her room hoping Goku didn't hear the argument.

She slowly opened the door then glanced over at Goku.

He was sitting up looking at her with a scowl on his face.

She entered the room then set the waffles down on the coffee table in front of him.

"I made you some waffles for breakfast."

As she stood up to get her book bag her wrist was grabbed.

"I heard what he said to you."

"It's no big deal Kakkarot, he is my father so I must listen to what he says."

She tried pulling her wrist free but he was too strong for her.

She gasped when he pulled her onto the couch and lay on top of her.

She wiggled around trying to get out from under him but she couldn't.

"Get off Kakkarot!"

She tried pushing at his chest but it wasn't working.

He grabbed her wrists then pinned them above her head making her freak out some more.

"Vee don't get mad since I pinned you down but you are not worthless, you're anything but worthless."

She looked at him as he let go of her wrists then stroked the cheek he slapped.

"I-I'm not mad Kakkarot...just a little surprised...can you get off me now?"

He smirked.

"I kind of actually like you in this position, are you nervous?"

She tried to turn her head away but he grabbed her chin making her look at him.

"N-No."

"So you wouldn't mind if we stayed like this a bit longer then right?"

"Um...n-no."

He smirked as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

Vee felt her face heat up as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Your heart is beating a mile a minute, am I doing that to you?"

He picked his head up then grabbed her chin.

"N-No, I'm just...cold."

He smirked as he noticed the huge blush on her face.

"I don't think that's it Vee, your face is as red as a tomato."

She shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him.

Goku smirked even more when he got an idea.

He lowered his mouth down to her throat and began to kiss it.

Vee gasped as her eyes snapped open.

"Ah! K-Kakkarot! S...Stop!"

He stopped kissing her neck then began to lick and suck on it.

She tried pushing at his shoulders but he was too strong.

He pulled away from her throat then looked at her.

She had her eyes squeezed shut as she trembled.

"Are you alright Vee?"

"Y-Yeah." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead making her eyes snap open.

She tried slapping him but he grabbed her wrist and looked at her funny.

"What's your problem?"

She growled as she finally managed to get the strength to push him off of her.

She sat up as he sat across from her on his knees.

"What's_ my_ problem? My problem is that you were sexually harassing me! Why did you do that? Don't touch me!"

Goku grabbed her shoulders then pulled her to his chest in a hug.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to get out of his embrace but he wouldn't budge.

"I did that because that's what you do with people you care about, why are you freaking out so much? Did those rich guys do this to you?"

Vee stopped her struggling then sighed.

"Well yeah, some of them tried to get me to sleep with them but I refused, I only want to do that with someone I love."

Goku smiled and pulled her away from his chest.

"At least we both agree on that."

Vee looked at him confused.

"Really? You feel the same way?"

"Of course, some people think I always try to get some random girl to have sex with me but that's wrong."

Vee smiled at him.

She looked at the waffles.

"Well you better eat before your food gets cold."

He nodded then began to eat.

Vee looked away from his face and smiled.

"_Maybe Kakkarot isn't so bad after all_." Vee thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Illegal Love_**

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

As Goku was eating Vee got up and picked up her small black book bag.

Goku looked over at her confused.

"What are you doing Vee?"

"Getting my things for school."

"You're in school? How old are you?"

"18, I'm a senior."

"You don't seem like you're in school."

"How old are you Kakkarot?"

"20, I never went to school though."

Vee looked at him.

"Why is that?"

"Well I already told you my family was poor so I could never attend."

Vee nodded her head.

She grabbed her book bag then walked out of her room to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge then grabbed an orange and a small bottle of water.

As she was grabbing a brown paper bag she saw Goku in his usual clothing leaning against the wall.

"You can go back upstairs Kakkarot."

"Nah, I'm going to give you a lift to school."

Her eyes grew wide as she dropped the orange in her hand.

"N-No...that's fine Kakkarot...I usually walk."

Goku looked at her then pinned her between him and the counter.

She tried looking away from his eyes but he grabbed her chin making her look at him.

"You're lying I can tell, now why don't you want me giving you a lift to school?"

She sighed.

"I just don't want anyone to see you."

"Why? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No! Of course not! It's just, if everyone sees me riding in on a motorcycle with you, they will ask me questions."

"Then I'll drop you off a little farther away from your school."

She looked at him then nodded.

"Alright, thank you."

"No problem."

Once Vee had her lunch in her book bag Goku got his motorcycle from the alley.

Vee put on the helmet he handed to her then got on.

Once they got close enough to her high school, Orange Star High, Vee got off.

She removed the helmet from her head and handed it back to him.

"I'll wait here for you so I can drive you home after school."

"Right."

As she walked to the school Goku watched her go.

When she reached the front gate of the school she was stopped by a man.

He had short brown hair, brown eyes, very attractive, and a powerful muscle build.

"Are you Vivian Peterson?"

"Um...yes why?"

"I was supposed to drive you to school but you weren't there."

"I don't know you though."

"Oh, I am Nathan Snow; your father set me up with you."

Inwardly Vee rolled her eyes not shocked at all that her father got another rich boy for her to date.

"Nice to meet you, now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class."

As she walked away Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her to his body.

"How about a goodbye kiss?"

"I don't kiss people I just met."

"Just one little peck."

He shut his eyes and moved his lips towards her.

She gulped then kneed him where it hurts.

His eyes snapped open as he let go of Vee and clutched his privates.

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist very painfully.

"I'm not leaving without that kiss!"

As he was closing his eyes Vee was forcefully pulled away from him.

Vee smiled a little happy that Goku helped her out.

"I believe this girl asked you to leave her be."

"She's my girl, man!"

Goku looked at her sweetly.

"Ma'am, is this your boyfriend?"

Vee smiled knowing he was acting.

"No sir he isn't, I just met him today."

Goku looked at him with a smirk.

"Well there you have it, now I suggest you leave before I make you."

Nathan growled then glared at Vee.

"This isn't over Vee!"

As he walked away Vee and Goku noticed people gathering around them.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes."

As Goku was about to say something to her she was pushed out of the way landing on her butt.

Vee looked up and realized who pushed her out of the way.

It was Rachel, Rebecca, and Renee.

Or as Vee likes to call them, _The 3 R's_.

The three of them are the most popular and prettiest girls in the school.

They would get every single guy to fall for them so Vee knew Goku would be one of those guys.

"Well you certainly took care of him." Renee said.

"How about, you give us a call and we'll make it worth your while."

Rebecca tried slipping a card with their numbers in his pocket but he grabbed her wrist.

He pulled the card from her hand then crumbled it up and threw it behind him.

"Sorry but I'm not into sluts or whores."

Their jaws dropped to the ground in shock.

Goku moved away from them then held his hand out for Vee.

She lifted her hand up and placed it in his large one letting him help her up.

"T-Thanks."

He nodded then moved his mouth beside her ear.

"I'll wait for you over there so you don't have to deal with him, okay?"

She blushed when she felt his breath on her ear.

"Y-Yeah...okay."

He pulled his mouth away from her ear then smirked.

He lightly kissed her cheek before walking away.

Vee looked around noticing everyone was looking at her.

She quickly walked into the school to her first class.

She just knew today would be annoying.

All through the day Vee would get asked who the mystery sexy guy was as they called him.

During her last period the teacher stepped out for a bit.

As Vee was doing her work a shadow formed over her paper.

She looked up and saw Rebecca glaring down at her.

"May I help you Rebecca?"

"Yeah you can, tell me how a gothic freak like you can know such a sexy guy like that one this morning?"

"Like I told everyone else, I don't know him."

"Then why did he bother to help you? Or even kiss you?"

"I don't know, it confuses me as well."

Rebecca smirked.

"You know what Vivian, your right I doubt you know that guy, how could a slut like you know him?"

"I'm not a slut."

"Yes you are, you date every single rich guy your daddy makes you just to get money, it's not like anyone will ever love you."

Vee bit her lip as Rebecca turned around and walked away.

She sniffled a little as she felt tears threatening to fall.

She pulled out a piece of paper and did the only thing that would make her happy.

Draw.

It took her a little bit but she managed to draw a life-like picture of Goku.

She smiled a little when she drew just his head and neck area with his smirk planted on his face.

She sighed when she felt much better and put the picture in her back pocket.

Once the bell rang Vee gathered up her things and left the school.

She looked around for Goku and noticed his motorcycle behind a fence.

She slowly walked toward him then saw him with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the fence.

She blushed a little.

_"For once I have to agree with Rebecca, he is sexy_." She thought.

He slowly opened his eyes and smirked at her when he saw the blush on her face.

"How was school?"

"Annoying, people kept asking who the mystery sexy gu...I mean mystery guy was!"

Goku smirked then grabbed her chin.

"I swear I heard you say mystery sexy guy, am I right?"

She blushed.

"N-No, you just heard wrong."

"Do you think I'm sexy my dear?"

She gulped as he moved his face closer to hers.

"I-I...don't know...why does it matter?"

"Coming from you it matters a lot to me."

She gulped then removed his hand from her chin.

"C-Can you just bring me home?"

"Sure."

He handed her the spare helmet which she put on.

After he started the engine Vee got on then wrapped her arms around his waist.

Once they got to her home Goku parked in the alley.

Vee got off then trembled in fear when she saw her father's car and Nathan's.

"You alright Vee?"

"M-My father...and Nathan are here."

Goku looked at the cars then pulled Vee into a hug.

"You'll be okay; I'll be waiting in your room."

She nodded slowly.

He jogged over to her house then went into her backyard and climbed up to her window.

Vee slowly walked over to her house then pulled out her key.

She put it in the door then unlocked it and grabbed the handle.

She slowly opened the door and stepped in knowing something bad would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Illegal Love_**

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

As Vee entered her home she quietly closed the door behind herself.

She tried making it to the stairs without her father knowing but sadly he knew she was home.

"VIVIAN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

She gulped.

"O-Okay father."

She walked into the living room seeing her father, Nathan, and Nathan's father.

She noticed that her father was drinking alcohol which wasn't good news for her.

He stomped up to her then grabbed her by her hair.

"Nathan told me that you kneed him in the balls today."

"W-Well yeah...he tried to make me...kiss him but I-I just met him."

"You should have just kissed him!"

He punched her in the stomach making her cough up spit.

She fell on her knees clutching her stomach.

"I-I'm sorry."

Mitch drank his alcohol then threw it at the wall making it smash.

He grabbed her by her hair and lifted her head up.

"Next time do as he says or I will make your punishments even worse."

"O-Of course."

He then threw her on the ground making her head hit the wall.

She winced in pain as she felt a huge gash forming on her forehead and blood rolling down her face.

"Now get the hell out of my sight you worthless piece of shit."

She quickly grabbed her bag then ran up the stairs to her room.

She opened the door then threw her book bag to the floor and threw herself on her bed.

She sobbed uncontrollably forgetting that Goku was in the room.

Goku clenched his fists in anger as he closed the door to her room then locked it.

He walked over to her bed then sat down making the bed dip down a little.

Vee gasped hoping it wasn't her father then looked up.

She noticed it was Goku then threw herself into his arms.

He rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Goku pulled her away from his shoulder then wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

He noticed the gash on her forehead then growled.

"Did your father do that?"

"Y-Yes."

Goku lifted her up in his arms, bridal style, making Vee squirm around.

"Its fine Vee, nothing bad is going to happen."

She stopped her squirming then looked at his face noticing the serious expression.

He walked into her bathroom then set her down on the sink.

He grabbed a wash-cloth then searched for some disinfecting alcohol.

When he found it he put some on the wash-cloth then pressed it against the gash on her forehead.

She winced in pain then grabbed his wrist and tried to push it away.

"Calm down Vee, I'm only trying to help."

"I-It hurts." She whispered.

"I know but it will get better."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

He finished cleaning off the gash then grabbed a Band-Aid and put it over it.

He then kissed the Band-Aid and washed off the wash-cloth.

He then squeezed out the extra water then cleaned off the eyeliner that was on her cheeks from her crying.

He decided to wash off all her eyeliner then placed the wash-cloth in the sink.

After that he picked up Vee in his arms then walked to her bed.

She laid her head against his shoulder then closed her eyes.

Goku sat on the edge of the bed still holding Vee in his arms.

Vee opened her eyes then got out of his arms.

She stood up making Goku notice the paper in her back pocket.

He pulled it out then opened it up making a smirk appear.

"I never knew you were such a good drawer."

"What do you mean?"

She turned around then gasped when she saw the paper in his hands.

He smirked at her.

"Why did you draw a picture of me?"

She blushed.

"I-I don't know...can I have it back?"

"I actually might want to keep it."

She tried grabbing it from his hand but he moved it out of the way.

She growled and placed a hand on his chest as she tried grabbing it.

Every time she moved forward to grab it Goku would move farther back.

When she finally managed to grab it she yelped when Goku fell onto his back.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as she lay on top of him.

She blushed as she looked at him noticing he was still holding the picture.

He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I kind of like this position."

"Can I please have the picture?"

"Alright fine."

He handed it to her which she grabbed.

She folded the paper back up then put it in her pocket.

As she tried to get off of his chest he pulled her back down.

She blushed as she tried to push at his shoulders to get up but he wouldn't let her up.

"K-Kakkarot! Let me up."

"Just lie down Vee, its fine just relax."

She sighed.

She placed her hands on his chest and her head right in between.

They both laid like that for a while before someone knocking at her door startled them both.

She got up then approached the door nervously.

"W-Who is it?"

"Brat it's me." Mitch said.

"Yes father?"

"I'm going out, don't you try anything stupid."

"O-Okay."

She listened as his footsteps took him to the front door and she heard it open then close.

She sighed then walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.

She rubbed her temples in irritation which caught Goku's attention.

He sat up then got off the bed and kneeled down in front of her placing his hands on her knees.

"Whats the matter?"

She looked at him then placed her hands on top of his.

"I-I just...wish he wasn't so mean to me...and that my parents never gave me up."

Goku looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it, it's not important."

He sat on her bed then grabbed her chin.

"It sounds important to me, please just tell me Vee."

She looked into his eyes before nodding.

"I don't remember why but when I was 4 my parents gave me up to an adoption agency, and then when I turned 5 Mitch adopted me."

"Why would your parents get rid of you?"

"I'm not sure; I'm guessing they didn't like me."

Goku hugged her.

"Don't worry Vee, I'll be here to protect you forever."

She blushed.

"B-But Kakkarot...what if my father ever saw you?"

"Then I'll take him out, you don't deserve to be treated the way you are, you've done nothing wrong."

She sniffled.

"Kakkarot why are you doing all this for me? What is it that you want from me?"

Goku looked at her angry.

"Why would you expect that I would want something from you? I'm nothing like those guys you're forced to date."

"Please don't be angry! I was just wondering...I've never met anyone who's never wanted something from me, so it confuses me."

Goku smiled then caressed her cheek.

"I'm not doing it for anything...not for money, fame, not for sex...I'm only doing it because...I love you."

She gasped as her face turned blood red.

"Y-You...l-love...me?"

"Yeah, every time I'm near you my heart beats a mile a minute; I can't get your beautiful face out of my mind."

"I don't know...what love is though."

"I can show you."

He grabbed her hand then lifted it up to his chest.

"Love is your chest?"

Goku chuckled.

"No, do you feel the way my heart is racing?"

"Yes."

"That's love."

She struggled for the right words to say.

Goku smiled then placed her hand against her chest.

She blushed a little when she felt her heart doing the same thing.

"M-My...heart..."

"Is it beating the way mine was?"

"Y-Yes, but I don't know how to act towards l-love."

"I can show you Vee, love is when you'd do anything for that person, you'd marry that person, love that person until you die."

She looked to the ground.

She looked up to his face then bit her lip.

"What about my-"

Goku cut her off.

"Don't worry about your father, once you graduate from high school you can move out."

"But I have no money."

"Then I'll get you money."

"But if you steal more money you'd be wanted even more."

He smiled then pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'd do anything for you remember."

"But I don't want to lose you...you're the only happiness I've had in a long time."

He smiled then pulled her to sit in his lap.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

She laid her head against his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

Soon enough the two of them fell asleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Illegal Love**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Vee woke up the next morning noticing she was lying on Goku's chest.

She then remembered everything from the night before and blushed.

She got off of Goku then grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

After she finished showering she put on her clothes.

She wore black skinny jeans, black chucks, a black T-Shirt that said _"Haters made me famous"_ in red, and a black jacket.

She pulled out the picture of Goku from her back pocket then smiled at it.

She put it in her back pocket for good luck.

After that, walked out of the bathroom seeing Goku sitting up yawning.

"Morning Vee."

"Good morning Kakkarot."

"Need a lift to school?"

"Sure, but I'll get your breakfast made first."

He licked his lips then nodded.

Vee walked out of her room then into the kitchen noticing her father's car and Nathan's weren't there.

She sighed then made some French toast in the toaster.

Once it popped up she grabbed it and put it on a plate.

She walked back up to her room then shut the door behind her when she entered.

She handed the plate to Goku which he grabbed then ate.

After Goku was finished eating he stood up and grabbed his motorcycle keys.

Vee grabbed her book bag as the two of them walked to the front door.

When Vee opened the front door she yelped when she was pulled back in and the door shut.

She looked over at Goku noticing he was looking out the window nervously.

"What's wrong Kakkarot?"

"Those police officers are looking at my bike."

She looked out the window noticing what Goku said was true.

"Do they know it's yours?"

"I think so, I can't leave now or else they'll take me to jail."

"Maybe you should go and pay your time."

Goku looked at her shocked.

"Are you nuts? If I went to jail I'd be in there for either 5 or 10 years!"

Vee flinched a little as he yelled at her.

He sighed then pulled her to his chest.

"I'm sorry for yelling Vee; I'm just really scared right now."

"It's okay I understand, but what are you going to do for the rest of your life? Keep running from your problems or face them?"

"For right now keep running."

She sighed.

"Well I'm going to get to school or I'll be late."

"Alright, be careful."

She nodded then exited her home.

As she was walking the two police officers walked up to her.

She got even more frightened when she realized they both were males.

She gulped then smiled at them.

"Hello officers, may I help you?"

"Yes, we were wondering if you've seen this man."

They held up a picture of Goku.

"No, why?"

"The bike he owns is parked over there so were thinking he is hiding out in one of these houses."

"Is he dangerous?"

"We aren't sure, he's never really harmed anyone just steal money and such."

"Oh, well good thing he's not dangerous, I should be on my way or I'll be late."

As she began to walk away one of the officers grabbed her arm.

"Where did you get that gash on your forehead?"

She lifted her hand up and touched it realizing she must have taken off the Band-Aid.

"Um...I just hit my head on the wall."

"Are you sure?"

She backed up a little as the two of them got in her face.

"Y-Yes, now I must be going now."

She speed-walked past them in the direction of her school.

When she got there she realized she was 10 minutes late.

She groaned then walked to her first class which was math.

She entered the classroom gaining the teachers attention.

"Why are you late Vivian?"

"M-My ride never showed up."

"Well next time don't be so late."

"Yes sir."

She walked up to her seat hearing people whisper about her.

As the day passed by she was walking home when she felt like someone was watching her.

She turned around and saw a black van parked on the other side of the road.

Vee gulped and started to walk again but much faster.

When she reached her home she was stopped by a woman pushing a baby carriage.

"Hello there dearie."

"Um...hi who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Kathy Hunter and you are you?"

"Vivian Peterson, may I help you?"

"Nope I just wanted to say hi, where are your mother and father?"

"I don't know where my real parents are but my adoptive father is...working."

The woman gave her a funny look before smiling.

"Alright, I better get on my way, bye bye!"

The woman walked behind her slowly then walked off waving to Vee.

Vee nervously waved to her before walking into her home.

She sighed then walked up to her room throwing her book bag in the corner of the room.

She saw Goku sleeping on the couch which made her smile.

She laid on her bed then groaned.

Goku blinked his eyes a couple of times then sat up.

He stood up then laid down beside Vee.

"Hey Vee."

"Hi Kakkarot, what did you do while I was gone?"

"Sleep, eat, work out a little."

Vee looked at him confused.

"You worked out?"

"Yeah, how else am I supposed to get these muscles?"

He flexed his arms making Vee blush.

He smirked at her then stood up.

He placed his hands on her hips then lifted her up throwing her over his shoulder.

She laughed as she pounded on his back.

"Let go!"

"Keep hitting my back that feels good."

"Kakkarot!"

He chuckled then set her down with his hands still on her hips.

She blushed a little then tried to remove his hands but he wouldn't let go.

"Um...Kakkarot you can let go of my hips now."

"Nah, I don't think I will."

He guided her backwards before she fell onto her back on her bed with Goku lying on top of her.

She blushed a little then tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Kakkarot get off."

He tapped his chin in thought.

"Haven't we been in this position before?"

"Y-Yeah."

He smirked down at her.

"I'm glad you could remember my dear."

He lowered his mouth down to her neck then began to kiss it.

She blushed as she tried to push him off of her but he wouldn't move.

"K-Kakkarot!"

He started to lick at her neck making her tremble.

Goku moved his hands up and down her sides before slipping one hand under her shirt.

She gasped as she tried to get him off of her.

He rubbed his hand over her stomach loving the feel of her skin.

"P-Please! Stop!"

Goku moved his mouth away from her throat then smirked at her face.

She was panting and her face looked flushed.

He caressed her cheek as she looked at him.

"W-Why did you...do that again?"

"Like I told you before, people do that with other people they care about."

"Why did you slip your hand under my shirt though?"

"I just love the feeling of your skin."

She blushed then looked the other way.

Goku kissed her nose then sat up helping her sit up.

He got off of her bed then removed his vest and wife-beater.

Vee looked at a tattoo that was on his right shoulder blade.

It was of a green dragon.

**_A/N Its Shenron_**

"Kakkarot why do you have a dragon tattoo on your back?"

He turned around to look at her.

"It's in memory of my mother; she loved dragons when she was a kid."

"That's sweet."

"Thanks."

He took off his gloves, boots, and jeans then put on the cotton sweat pants.

Vee grabbed some shorts and a T-Shirt then walked into the bathroom.

Once she was in her pajama's she looked for the drawing of Goku but couldn't find it.

She looked all through her pants pockets but still saw no sign of it.

She opened the door to the bathroom then searched around her room for it making Goku confused.

"What are you doing Vee?"

"Um...you remember that picture I drew of you?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's kind of missing."

"What! If someone finds it then connects the picture to you they'll know you know me!"

"I know, I had it in my pocket today and then all of a sudden when I'm changing into my pajama's its gone!"

She paced back and forth as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Goku sighed then pulled her to his chest.

"It'll be alright Vee; it's not your fault."

"B-But you could get arrested thanks to me."

"If I do...I just want you to try to get out of this hell-hole as fast as you can."

She nodded against his chest.

Goku walked her over to her bed then laid her down covering her up with her blankets.

He bent down then licked away her tears with his tongue.

She blushed which made him smirk.

"G-Goodnight Kakkarot."

"Night Vee."

During the middle of the night Mitch was coming home from work.

He stumbled up to his front door when someone tapped his shoulder.

He turned around when he saw a bunch of men in suits.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Sir, we think your daughter may have a criminal hidden here."

Mitch laughed.

"I totally doubt that! That girl is scared of everything!"

"Well one of our agents pulled this out of her back pocket when she was undercover."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket then handed it to him.

Mitch rolled his eyes then stuffed it in his pocket.

"Whatever, if I see this bastard I'll call you, there is a reward right?"

"Yes 12,000 dollars."

He smirked.

"I'll call you if I see him."

The man pulled out a card then handed it to him.

"Thank you, have a good night."

"Yeah yeah."

Mitch smirked as he entered his home.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Illegal Love_**

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

Vee yawned as she blinked her eyes a little bit then sat up in her bed.

She looked over at the couch noticing Goku wasn't there.

She glanced over at her bathroom then heard the shower running.

As she got out of her bed the door to her room opened up.

She turned around then gulped when she saw Mitch standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hello _daughter_."

Vee gulped.

He never called her that unless he knew something about her or wanted something.

She backed up a little.

"H-Hello father."

He stepped into her room then glanced at the bathroom door.

He looked at her with a smirk.

"Who's in the bathroom?"

"N-No one."

"Then why is the shower running?"

"Um...I-I was about to get in."

"Then go in there and take your shower, I'll wait out here for you."

She slowly nodded her head.

"O-Okay."

She quickly grabbed a towel and her clothes then approached the bathroom door.

She let out a breath hoping the door was unlocked.

She reached for the door handle then turned it slowly before opening it.

She stepped in then shut the door behind her then locked it behind her.

Vee blushed as she saw Goku's figure through the glass.

She approached the shower then knocked on the glass.

Goku opened it then stuck his head out.

When he was about to say something Vee pressed her index finger to his lips.

"You have to be quiet; my father is out there waiting for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know why but he came into my room and he isn't leaving until I come out clean."

Goku smirked.

"You're free to join me."

She blushed.

"N-No, you finish washing up then step out then I'll go in."

He nodded then closed the shower door.

Once he was done showering he stepped out with his towel around his waist.

Vee blushed as he stood there looking at her.

"Kakkarot...could you um...shut your eyes?"

He smirked then leaned into her face.

"And why is that?"

"I don't...want you to see me...naked."

"Alright."

He covered his eyes as Vee removed her clothing then stepped in.

When she was done she shut off the water then wrapped herself in a towel.

Vee slowly stepped out seeing Goku wearing his clothes.

He smirked at her then handed her, her clothes.

"T-Thanks."

He turned around then covered his eyes not to make her uncomfortable.

She slowly dropped the towel then put on her underwear and bra.

She wore regular skinny jeans, a white tank top, black chucks, and a leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

She tapped Goku's shoulder when she was finished.

He turned around then looked at her up and down.

"You clean up real good."

"T-Thanks, now hide so I can leave."

He nodded then hid behind the door.

Vee opened the door then shut it behind her and looked at Mitch.

He was going through her books then looked over at her.

"Took you long enough."

"S-Sorry...I had to wash my hair."

He rolled his eyes then walked up to her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"You know, someone told me they thought you were hiding someone here."

She gulped from his intense stare.

"I-I would...never hide someone here...unless it was okay with you."

He growled then pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

Vee managed to swallow her gasp when she realized it was her picture of Goku.

"This drawing of this man looks a lot like your other drawings, doesn't it?"

"N-No."

He grabbed her wrist then dragged her over to her bookshelf.

He threw her books to the ground then pulled out another picture.

It was of her father.

He grabbed her head and forced her to look at the picture.

"The way this is drawn is exactly like the drawing of your father! Now tell me where you saw this man!" Mitch yelled.

Vee gripped his wrist and tried to pull her head free from his grasp but he was too strong.

"I-I...never s-saw him...before."

"Don't lie!"

He let go of her face then slapped her across the cheek as hard as he could.

She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground clutching her cheek.

"I-I'm not...lying!"

"Yes you are! Now where the hell have you seen him before!?"

He grabbed her by the collar of her jacket pulling her face towards his.

She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears.

"T-The restaurant...the one Chad brought me to...I-I saw him there."

He smirked then threw her to the ground.

"Good and as your punishment, you're not to leave this house at all and if you do...you'll get the worst beating of your life."

"Y-Yes...sir."

He smirked at her fear before walking out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Vee broke down in tears as she rolled herself into a ball on the ground.

Goku slammed open the bathroom door then gasped when he saw Vee.

He rushed over to her then tried to help her up but she slapped his hand away.

"Vee...its okay its just me."

She slowly opened her eyes then looked at him.

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs then caressed the cheek he slapped.

She winced in pain as she slapped his hand away.

"Pl...Please don't touch me."

He frowned as he looked down at her in her broken state.

He bent down then pulled her to his chest ignoring her protests and her fists hitting his chest.

She continued to hit his chest until her tears came more rapidly down her face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder.

He soothling rubbed his hand up and down her back until her crying stopped.

He picked her up in his arms then laid her down on her bed.

She hiccupped as Goku sat beside her and examined her bookshelf.

She laid on her left side facing away from Goku.

When he looked at her he sighed then ran his fingers through her hair.

He laid down behind her then wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

She sighed as she ran her fingers up and down his forearm.

He smiled as he nuzzled his face into the back of her neck.

As time passed by Vee removed Goku's arm from around her waist then sat up.

Goku opened his eyes then looked at her.

She brought her knees to her chest as she held her locket in her hand.

"Vee...are you okay?"

She refused to look at him as tears filled up her eyes again.

"Y-Yes."

"You don't seem okay, want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to, it won't help."

"Come on-"

Vee cut him off as she glared at him.

"It won't help Goku! Talking doesn't soothe the pain he causes me every day, since the day he adopted me! He will just continue to hurt me!"

Goku looked at her shocked about two things.

She yelled at him.

And she said his name.

Vee sniffled as she hid her face in her hands and cried.

Goku sat up then slowly removed her head from her hands.

He kissed away her tears then looked at her.

"Vee, I know talking doesn't soothe the bruises or scars he's caused but it might help you be happier."

"N-No, I don't want to remember the past."

He sighed then pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know the past hurts to talk about but sometimes it helps."

She shook her head.

"No...please understand I just don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, but it pains me to see you this way."

Goku grabbed her hand then rubbed it with his thumb.

She looked at their hands as tears rolled down her face.

Goku frowned then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

She gasped in shock before pulling away.

He smiled at her.

"W-Why did you do that?"

"To show you how much I love you and how much I'd protect you."

She wiped away the tears on her cheeks as even more formed in her eyes.

Goku laid her down on her bed then kissed her on her lips.

Vee gripped his biceps as she looked at his closed eyes.

Goku slowly moved his lips over Vee's as she kept hers shut.

He pulled away from her lips then frowned when he saw her tears.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad."

"Y-You didn't...I'm just sad that...you might go to jail because of...me."

Goku lightly kissed her on the lips then smiled at her.

"Even if I do go to jail, you were right I have to stop running from my problems and face them."

She smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"But I'd still be sad...because without you here no one can comfort me after...my father hurts me."

"Then tell the police, they can arrest Mitch and let you live with a much nicer family."

She pulled away from his neck then frowned.

"I'm scared."

"About what?"

"That if I'm sent to another family that they might hurt me even worse."

"Don't worry it will be okay."

Vee sniffled then hugged Goku.

As the two of them were hugging they didn't see someone watching them.

Mitch evilly smirked as he pulled out his phone and the card the man gave him.

He dialed the number then waited.

_"Hello, Nappa speaking."_

"You're the one who gave me the card right?"

_"This is Mitch?"_

"Yes."

_"So what do you have to tell me?"_

"My _daughter_ was hiding that criminal here; I think he might have her under his control or something."

_"Alright, we'll be right over."_

He smirked before closing his phone.

He evilly laughed as he walked to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Illegal Love_**

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

When Vee and Goku broke the hug they both decided to take a nap.

As the two of them were sleeping Vee was awoken by a crashing noise.

She unwrapped Goku's arm from her waist then stood up.

As she approached the door she screamed when a bunch of men in suits ran in.

Goku sat up quickly then stood up from the bed.

The men approached Goku with guns in their hands.

"Why are you all in my home?" Vee asked.

"We were given a call that Son Goku was hiding out here and it seems our source was correct."

Goku carefully watched all the men as they surrounded him.

One man with hair that reached the floor stood in front of Vee.

"Better stay behind me, he could be dangerous."

"Please don't hurt him!"

"Calm down, he has you under some type of control, he is a bad man."

"No he's not!"

Vee struggled to get past the man.

"Raditz! Hold her still!" A man yelled.

"Right."

Raditz wrapped his arms around Vee holding her still.

Goku tried to make his way toward her but a man hit him in the back.

He fell over in pain landing on his knees.

"Don't hurt him!"

Goku growled as he stood up.

He looked at Vee then back to the men which had him outnumbered.

He sighed in defeat.

He held out his arms confusing the men.

"Take me to jail; I need to pay for my crimes."

They all looked at each other before wrapping Goku's arms behind his back then cuffing him.

Vee wiggled around in Raditz's arms then ran up to Goku and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't go Kakkarot! I need you!"

He smiled then kissed the top of her head.

"You'll be okay Vee; I have to pay for my crimes."

"Let's go Goku." A man said.

Vee had tears rolling down her face as he walked out of her room.

Raditz walked up to her then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get you help."

"I don't need help, I need Kakkarot."

"He won't be hurting you anymore, you don't need him."

She glared at him.

"He was never hurting me! Kakkarot was helping me!"

She ran out of her room into the living room seeing Goku walking out of the house.

As she ran towards him Mitch stepped in front of her with a smirk on his face.

She gulped as she took a step back.

Mitch pulled her into his arms making her squirm.

"No need to be sad _daughter_, your captor is gone."

Raditz walked up to Mitch with a smile.

"Thank you for the help sir."

"No problem, any time."

"Your reward for finding him will be sent right over."

Vee's eyes widened in anger.

She should have known he would of ratted Goku out for money.

"Okay, have a good day."

He nodded then left the house.

Vee gasped when she was thrown to the ground.

Mitch stood above her and wrapped his hands around her throat cutting off her air supply.

"You little bitch! You fucking lied to me about knowing that man!"

"I-I'm...sorry."

He slapped her across the face.

She felt tears fill up in her eyes from the pain.

Mitch smirked at her in an evil way sending shivers down her back.

"Well thanks to you I now have money! I won't kill you but I will make you wish I would kill you."

Her eyes widened in fear.

* * *

Goku sighed as he sat in the police car.

When they arrived at the jail he let them drag him inside.

They handed him a tan jumpsuit with the numbers _2230091_ on it.

He took off his clothes leaving himself in his boxers as they took his clothes and put it in a box with **'SON, GOKU'** written on the front.

They x-rayed his body before letting him get in his jail clothes.

Once he was in his jumpsuit he was guided to a cell.

He let the buttons of his jumpsuit unbuttoned revealing his chest a little and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

They opened the door letting him walk in then taking off his handcuffs before closing the door then locking it.

Goku sighed.

He turned around looking at his cell mates.

The first one had shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, and was giving him a glare.

And the next one had spikey black hair and a scar over his right eye.

They both stood up then approached Goku.

"What are you in for?"

"I stole money and other stuff, what about you two?"

"I killed a few people." The long haired man said.

"I raped a few chicks, by the way I'm Yamcha and this is 17."

"I'm Goku."

They nodded then took a seat on their beds.

Goku sat down on the bed across from theirs then put his head in his hands.

"Whats wrong man? First time in the slammer?" 17 asked.

"Yes but that's not why I'm stressed."

17 and Yamcha exchanged glances before laying on their backs.

Goku sighed knowing people in jail didn't care for your problems.

A few weeks went by and Goku was getting use to the way jail worked.

He made a few friends in jail.

There was Krillin, Tien, and Hercule.

He was a well-behaved prisoner so maybe if he acted well they would let him out sooner.

Currently, he was in the work out area of the jail.

It was connected to the mess hall so everyone could hear the TV.

As Goku was doing his bench presses he heard something that shocked him.

_"A local girl was found bloody and beaten inside of her home, no one else was found in the home when she was found by her neighbor."_

He put down the weights then walked into the mess hall.

He looked at the TV then gasped.

She might have had a bunch of machines on her but he knew that girl was Vee.

He growled.

He was angry that he wasn't there to protect her.

He ran up to one of the guards and tapped his shoulder making him turn around.

"What is it Goku?"

"Nappa! I know that girl on the TV!"

He looked at the TV then rolled his eyes.

"Sure you do, now go back to lifting your weights."

"Please! Her name is Vivian Peterson! You have to believe me!"

Nappa looked at him funny before grabbing his wrist and walking towards the corner of the room.

"Why do I have to believe you?" Nappa whispered.

"Because I know who hurt her."

"How would you know?"

"Because her adoptive father Mitch beat her when I was living there."

"How do I know you're just not lying?"

Goku growled.

"I might have stolen money and other stuff but I'm not a liar!"

"Alright alright, I'll look into it okay."

He smiled.

"Thanks Nappa, I owe you one."

"Yeah yeah, now head back to your cell it's almost time for lock up."

"Right."

Goku walked up to his cell and waited for his cell mates.

When they got there the cell door shut.

"Hey man why were you yelling at baldy?" Yamcha asked.

"Because I knew the girl on the TV and I have to help her."

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

They both began to laugh.

Goku started to get ticked off.

"What's so funny?"

"Dude, you're a prisoner, you can't love anyone."

"Yes I can."

"Well you can but she won't love you back."

"Yes she does."

"Has she said it back to you?" 17 asked.

"Well...no."

"Then she doesn't love you."

Goku growled then laid in his bed.

He faced the wall then covered himself up with his blanket.

They both began to laugh and talk before going to bed.

Goku frowned.

_"Maybe they are right, maybe she doesn't love me...she hasn't admitted it_." Goku thought.

He sighed before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Illegal Love_**

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

A couple days passed by and Goku never got any word from Nappa about Vee.

He was sitting in his cell reading a book when someone stepped inside.

"Goku, come with me."

He looked up and noticed it was the warden.

He had sunglasses on, he was bald, and had a white beard.

"Okay."

He closed his book then set it down before following him.

When they got to his office Goku took a seat in front of his desk.

The warden shut the door then sat at his desk.

"I heard from Nappa you said you knew who this girl was."

He pulled out a piece of paper revealing Vee's highschool picture.

"Yes I do, is she okay?"

"She's in a coma right now."

Goku gulped.

"Will she survive?"

"The doctors don't know yet."

"Is that all you called to tell me?"

"No, Nappa said you knew who did this to her but we have no leads so I was wondering if you could help."

"Of course! And yes I do know who did this to her."

"And who would that be?"

"Her adoptive father, Mitch Peterson."

He nodded as he wrote it down on a notepad.

"Do you have any idea of where he might have gone?"

"No, but Vee did say he usually gets drunk and does drugs."

He wrote more things down on his notepad then looked at Goku.

"Alright, I'll call you if we find him."

"Thank you, and could I ask for a favor?"

"What would that be?"

"Could I see Vee?"

He sighed as he removed his sunglasses.

"Goku...hospitals don't allow convicts inside."

"Please sir! I have to see her!"

He stared at Goku for a moment.

He rolled his eyes then put his sunglasses on.

"I'll see what I can do."

Goku smiled.

"Thank you so much!"

"Whatever, now leave so I can get back to my reading."

He picked up a magazine that had a woman in a bikini on the front.

Goku rolled his eyes before leaving his office.

A couple of hours passed by and Goku was eating in the mess hall.

As he was talking with Krillin about something Nappa walked up to him.

"Follow me Goku."

He exchanged glances with Krillin then stood up.

"Alright."

They walked to the warden's office seeing him having a nose bleed.

Nappa and Goku both shook their heads.

He took notice of them then cleaned his nose with a tissue.

"Ah Goku, take a seat."

He hesitantly took a seat.

"Um...you wanted me?"

"Yes, I talked with my sister Baba and she is one of the nurses for Vivian."

Goku's face brightened up.

"What did she say?"

"She said you can see her whenever you want but an escort must be with you."

"Fine with me! Nappa you can come."

"Why me?" Nappa asked.

"Just go with the boy, Nappa, I'm busy anyway."

"By reading your magazine's Roshi."

"Your point? I'm too old to be doing the things you do with your wife!"

Nappa blushed then grabbed Goku's arm.

"Let's go."

Goku chuckled a bit then followed Nappa.

By the time they got to the hospital there was about no one there.

Nappa walked up to the front desk and cleared his throat.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes, we're here to see Vivian Peterson."

"Okay, her room is down the hall to the right, but be quiet."

They both nodded.

"Thank you."

She nodded as they walked away.

When they approached her room Goku slowly grabbed the handle.

"Go on, open the door."

"R-Right."

He opened the door then gasped when he saw her.

She was laying in the hospital bed with a breathing tube down her throat.

Goku gulped when he saw all the things she was hooked up to.

He walked toward her then stroked her forehead.

"She doesn't deserve this."

"I'll say, but it will be fine." Nappa said.

"B-But what if she doesn't survive?"

"She will, quit worrying it never helps."

Goku sniffled.

He stroked her forehead with the back of his hand.

"Ah, you must be the one my idiot brother told me about." A voice said.

They both turned around to see a woman sitting on a floating ball.

Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Baba."

"Oh, your Vee's nurse."

"Yes I am."

Baba floated over to her side and checked the machines.

"Do you think she'll survive?"

"No doubt about it, she wasn't damaged too badly but it was enough to cause a lot of pain."

Goku bit his lip.

"How long do you think it will be before she wakes up?"

"Can't say, maybe 2 weeks or a couple of days, it could even be a year."

"A YEAR!"

"Shh! Do you want to wake up the entire hospital?"

Goku put his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry."

Baba rolled her eyes as she inserted some medicine into her I.V.

"Miss, has anyone else come to see her?" Nappa asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?"

"Well, this boy right here believes her adoptive father was the one that did this to her."

"I wouldn't be shocked."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the doctors didn't notice but I did, there were fist marks on her body from someone punching her."

"Well if you hear anyone by the name of Mitch Peterson contact the police."

"Alright and tell my idiot brother to lay off the magazines."

They both chuckled then nodded.

Goku looked down at Vee with sadness.

He bent down then kissed her forehead.

"Get better soon Vee."

"We better get going Goku."

"Alright, bye Baba."

"Goodbye dear."

Nappa and Goku both then turned around and left the room.

Baba looked down at Vee then raised an eyebrow.

"Too bad true loves kiss doesn't work outside of fairy tales."

She shook her head as she left her room.

Vee groaned inwardly at her dream.

_(DREAM/FLASHBACK)_

_A man with flame like hair laughed as he chased a four-year old girl._

_"Vegeta! Dinner!" A woman yelled._

_"Coming Rosicheena!"_

_He bent down then lifted the girl up making her squeal._

_He chuckled then kissed her nose._

_He walked into the kitchen with her in his arms._

_He set her down in her high-chair then sat himself down._

_Rosicheena set down some spaghetti for him and some for the little girl and herself._

_"Did you have fun playing with your daddy Vivian?"_

_"Yeah! Daddy fun!"_

_Vegeta smiled then ruffled her hair._

_As they all were eating someone knocked on the door._

_Vegeta picked up his napkin then wiped his mouth before standing up._

_"I'll get it."_

_He walked to the front door and answered it._

_He glared at the person standing before him._

_A man with white skin all over, some purple spots, had a tail, wearing a trench coat, and a hat was smirking at him._

_"Now that's no way to look at your boss, Vegeta."_

_"Frieza...what are you doing here?"_

_Frieza smirked as he moved past Vegeta inside of the house._

_"Just visiting, I heard you started a family with your partner, am I right?"_

_"Get out of my home, now."_

_"Tsk tsk, no need to raise your voice we wouldn't want anything bad happening to your wife."_

_Vegeta growled making Frieza smirk._

_"Vegeta who was at the door?"_

_"No one! Just stay in there!"_

_"Your wife is in the kitchen, is she?"_

_"No! Leave her alone!"_

_He simply ignored him then walked into the kitchen._

_Vegeta followed after him._

_Rosicheena gasped as she stood up._

_She pulled Vivian out of her high-chair and held her against her chest._

_"My my, it's been a while hasn't it Rosicheena?"_

_"How did you find out where we live?"_

_"I know everything about you both, but not the little one in your arms."_

_Vivian trembled in fear when she noticed his gaze setting on her._

_"Leave her out of this Frieza, she is only a child." Vegeta said._

_"Yes but she is your child Vegeta, I cannot have your offspring alive."_

_Frieza pulled out a gun from his trench coat and pointed it at Vivian._

_She had tears rolling down her face as she cried into Rosicheena's chest._

_"Momma!"_

_"It's okay sweetie."_

_"Now now, it's not nice to lie."_

_As he fired the gun Vegeta stood in front of her._

_He gasped in pain as he went through his shoulder._

_Frieza growled._

_"Damnit! That was my last bullet!"_

_Vegeta pulled out a gun and pointed it at Frieza's forehead._

_"Well I have plenty more."_

_He fired the gun making it go right through his head._

_Frieza landed on his back, dead._

_Rosicheena bent down and applied pressure to Vegeta's wound._

_"We've got to get you to a hospital."_

_"Right."_

_Once the two of them got to the hospital with Vivian they worked on Vegeta right away._

_After he had the bullet taken out and was stitched up they all were sitting in his hospital room._

_Vegeta sighed as he held Vivian in his lap._

_Rosicheena wiped away a few tears that fell down her cheeks._

_"Rosicheena, we have to do the right thing."_

_"Vegeta...I don't want to lose my baby."_

_"I know me either, but we have to protect her, Frieza's men will be coming after us."_

_She looked at Vivian then kissed her head._

_"Alright."_

_They both left the hospital and searched for an adoption agency._

_When they found one they slowly entered the building seeing a bunch of kids running around._

_Vivian tightened her hold on her mother's hand as they walked up to the front desk._

_"Excuse me; we would like to...drop off...our child." Vegeta said._

_"Alright, fill out this paperwork about your child."_

_He nodded as he took the papers from the woman._

_After they filled it out the woman walked out from around the desk and kneeled down._

_Vivian hid behind Rosicheena's leg in fear._

_"You're a very pretty girl; do you want to come play with some of the other kids?"_

_She looked up at her parents as they nodded their heads._

_She smiled then nodded._

_"Vivian wait."_

_"Yeah mommy?"_

_"I want you to have this, I was going to wait until you were older but I think you should have it now."_

_She pulled out a locket from her pocket and put it around her neck._

_Vivian looked at it then up to her mother._

_"What is it?"_

_"A locket, it has a picture of me and daddy in it so you will never forget us."_

_She smiled then hugged her leg._

_"Thank you mommy, I love you."_

_Rosicheena sniffled as tears fell._

_"I-I love you too baby."_

_Vivian grabbed the woman's hand then walked away with her._

_She turned around seeing her parents walking out the door._

_She smiled knowing they would come back._

_How wrong she was._

_(END DREAM/FLASHBACK)_

Vee gasped as she sat up.

She coughed as the breathing tube reached down to her lungs.

A doctor and a nurse rushed in then quickly removed it from her mouth.

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked.

Vee looked at the both of them as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Y-Yes."

"We better check her vitals."

The nurse nodded.

Vee sighed.

Maybe since she remembered the memory she could find her parents.

Just maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Illegal Love**_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

Vee spent a day in her hospital room as the doctors checked her out.

When they finally finished she sighed tiredly.

A nurse came in pushing a cart with food on it.

She had blonde hair, looked like she was in her twenties, and was wearing a nurses outfit.

Vee's stomach growled very loudly making her blush.

The nurse chuckled.

"Don't worry darling, I've got something that will make your tummy happy."

Vee raised an eyebrow.

She was confused why the nurse was talking to her like she was a child.

"Um...thank you."

"Oh how rude of myself I never introduced myself, I'm Bunny Briefs."

"Nice to meet you."

Bunny put her hands together.

"You're the first patient I've had that's been so talkative! People say I talk a lot, do you think so?"

"Kind of."

"Oh it doesn't matter anyway, here's your food."

She set the cart above her.

Vee slowly sat up and looked at the food in front of her.

There was soup, apple juice, and crackers.

She picked up her spoon then began to eat the soup.

Once she was finished eating Bunny took the cart then left her room.

Vee sighed as she laid her head down on her pillow and shut her eyes.

Her moment of peace was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

She groaned.

"Come in."

The door opened up and Roshi walked in.

"Hello there, I am Roshi the Police Warden at West City Jail."

"Nice to meet you, do you need something?"

"Yes, someone that I'm not going to name says that your adoptive father was the one who did this to you, is that correct?"

Vee bit her lip.

Should she tell him the truth? Or should she lie?

"Um...I-I..."

"Are you scared to tell me?"

"Y-Yes."

Roshi walked over to her bed then sat on the edge.

"Don't be scared, the police will protect you just tell me who hurt you."

Vee looked at him then swallowed.

"I-It was...M-Mitch." She whispered.

"Alright, I'll get my detectives to look for him."

As he stood up Vee grabbed his wrist.

"Since you're the police warden, could you tell me if Ka- I mean Goku is doing okay?"

"Yes he's fine."

"Can I see him?"

"Not right now, but you might."

"C-Could you...get someone to stay here with me? I'm scared Mitch will come and get me."

"Sure, I'll get my best officer Nappa to watch over you."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He turned around then exited her room.

Vee sighed.

A couple hours passed by and Nappa finally showed up.

Vee felt a little intimidated by his size.

"Hello there Vivian, I'm Nappa."

"H-Hi."

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah...perfectly fine."

"Alright, you know you're a very lucky girl."

Vee raised an eyebrow.

He walked over to her bed then sat in the chair beside it.

"Why is that?"

"Goku seems to care for you a lot."

She blushed.

"W-What do you...mean?"

"We came here yesterday and he was very worried about you."

"Is he doing okay?"

"Yeah, he just worries about you all the time."

She smiled a little.

Her smile fell when something came to mind.

"How long will he stay in jail for?"

"About 5 years."

"5 years! I can't wait that long to see him."

"You'll be fine and since he's helping out with your case he might get let out sooner."

Vee looked at him confused.

"My case? What are you talking about?"

"It's against the law to abuse people so you have a police case now."

She gulped.

"I-Is that bad?"

"Not at all you'll just get questioned a lot; when we find Mitch you have to attend court, and much more."

Her eyes grew wide.

"W-Wait...if you catch him I have to face him in court?"

"Yes."

"I-I can't! He'll...kill me!"

She began to breathe heavy which made her heart rate increase.

"Calm down Vivian, there would be police officers in the court room before he could even reach you one of them would take him down."

She stopped breathing so heavily then gulped.

"I-I need to see Kakkarot, he keeps me calm."

"I can't let you see him, it's against my orders."

"Please Nappa! I've got to see him!"

He stared into her eyes then rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll bring him here but if I get in trouble I blame you."

She smiled then hugged him.

"Thank you so much Nappa!"

"Whatever."

Nappa stood up then informed a nurse where he was going before leaving.

Vee patiently waited for Nappa to return for Goku.

When he did return Nappa was holding the door open.

She felt tears fill up in her eyes as she saw Goku's wacky hair.

As he stepped into sight Vee held herself back from jumping out of the bed and hugging him.

Goku smiled at her then walked forward and hugged her.

Vee let her tears fall as she hugged Goku back as tight as she could.

Nappa watched from the door with a small smile on his face.

Goku pulled away from the hug then cupped her face with his hands.

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs then kissed her forehead.

"I've missed you so much, I've been so worried." Goku said.

"I've missed you too! I couldn't stand not being around you."

Goku then looked at her seriously.

"Are you feeling okay? Are you hurt?"

She smiled at him.

"I'm fine and I feel fine."

"I swear when I find that bastard I'm going to make him wish he was never born."

"Kakkarot if you do that then you might be locked up for even longer."

He sighed.

"Your right, I'm just so angry that I wasn't there to protect you."

"It wasn't your fault; it was bound to happen sometime."

"But I could have protected you."

"You could have but you couldn't, you were taken away you had no choice."

He pressed his forehead against hers.

He leaned forward and pecked her lips making her blush.

He smirked at her before turning his face into a serious one.

"Vee...can you remember anything after he hurt you? Did he say he was going anywhere?"

She looked at her hands for a moment then looked over at Nappa.

"He said he was going to some place called...Mt. Paoz."

Nappa snapped his fingers.

"I should have known!"

"What do you mean Nappa?" Goku asked.

"Mt. Paoz is the most isolated area in Japan; it's the perfect place for a hide out!"

"Then we've got to go get him."

"No, I'll call the jail and tell them you'll be watching over Vivian and I'll call some back up."

"But I can help."

"If he hears any word of this he might come after Vivian, you'd have to protect her."

"Alright, good luck Nappa."

He nodded then ran off.

"Kakkarot...I'm scared."

He turned around and noticed the tears in Vee's eyes.

He walked over to her then sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her small body.

"It will be okay I will protect you, don't you forget that."

He felt her tears dripping on his arm.

"B-But what if he...comes here and hurts you?"

"He's the one that's going to get hurt if he comes here."

"I just...don't want to see you be taken away from me again."

He smiled then lifted her chin up.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm not leaving."

She smiled then hugged him.

"I...love you Kakkarot."

His eyes grew wide then went back to normal.

He kissed her head then rested his cheek on top of her head.

"And I love you too Vee."

They both stayed like that before a doctor came in.

"Excuse me I have to take blood."

Goku looked over at the doctor and saw the needle in his hand.

He paled then screamed and ran out of the room.

The doctor and Vee looked at each other confused then to the door.

"What was that about?"

Vee shrugged her shoulders.

After the doctor took her blood Goku walked back into the room with a blush on his face.

"Why did you run out of the room Kakkarot?"

"I'm kind of scared of needles."

"Really? I thought you were scared of nothing from the way you acted."

Goku looked at her thinking she was joking but she had a serious look on her face.

"Well I guess even the toughest of people you know are scared of things."

"Does that mean...even Mitch is scared of something?"

"Probably but who knows what that guy would be scared of."

Vee sighed.

Goku hugged her then kissed her cheek.

"Don't ever leave me Kakkarot." She whispered.

He chuckled.

"Where else in the world would I be?"

Vee smiled then snuggled into his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Illegal Love**_

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

A day passed by and they received no word from Roshi.

Goku was allowed to stay with Vee for however long she wished for him to stay.

He told her all about his life in jail and all the friends he had made.

She was a little frightened when he told her the reasons they were locked up.

As they were talking an officer walked into the room.

"Are you Vivian Peterson?"

Vee looked at Goku.

He nodded his head at her.

"Yes, why?"

"We finally caught Mitch, he was on the run from us for a while but we've got him."

"D-Does he know where...I am?"

"No, but we need you to come down to the court house."

"Can Kakkarot come?"

"Yes he is ordered to come as well."

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean ordered?" He asked.

"You have to testify as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, and if Mitch comes out guilty you get to stay in jail for only 2 years."

Goku smiled then hugged Vee.

"Then we wouldn't be away from each other for so long."

She smiled and returned the hug.

The officer walked over to them and helped Vee stand up.

"We must get you some nice clothing to wear."

"What about me?" Goku asked.

"You get to wear that."

"I have to wear my prison outfit? Aw man."

Once Vee had her I.V. taken out she and the officer bought her some clothes.

She wore normal skinny jeans, a long sleeve black sweater, and, black boots.

She had a bandage on her cheek and forehead, hiding the terrible wounds.

As they walked into the court house Vee got very nervous.

Goku looked at her then grabbed her hand.

"It will be fine Vee, just think positive thoughts."

"R-Right."

The officer opened the door for them and they both walked in.

She noticed that there were detectives and some parents from her school sitting in the benches.

She saw Mitch glaring at her.

She gulped nervously as she walked closer to Goku.

They both walked up to where they had to sit and stood beside their lawyer.

A door opened up and a pig came out.

Vee and Goku looked at each other confused then back to the judge.

He cleared his throat then looked at everyone.

"You all may sit."

Everyone sat down as he introduced himself as Oolong and everyone else in the room.

After a little bit, Mitch was being questioned by his lawyer known as Piccolo.

"Why did you run after beating Vivian?"

"I did not beat her and I told her I was going to visit my mother."

"Really? Well...you just usually leave your 18 year old adoptive daughter home alone?"

"Most of the time, but I never thought someone would hurt her except for that Goku guy."

Goku growled.

"So you're saying Goku was the one who hurt her?"

"Yes."

"No further questions."

Piccolo walked back to his seat as Vee and Goku's lawyer, 18, stood up.

She approached Mitch and handed him some photos.

It was of Vee's condition when she first arrived at the hospital.

"What are these?"

"Its pictures that the hospital took of Vivian when she was found beaten."

"Why are you showing me these?"

"Because you're the one who beat her! Aren't you?"

"Now why would I hurt her? I _love_ her."

He looked at her without a smirk on his face but Vee could see one in his eyes.

She shivered and tried to stand up but Goku placed a hand on top of hers.

She sighed then calmed herself down.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it."

18 picked up the pictures of Vee and handed it to the jury.

"Even if I did beat her, you have no proof."

"Really? Well your neighbors said when Vivian was about 11 years old they heard screams coming from the house."

He rolled his eyes.

"She was an 11 year old; she could have been playing or something."

"Hm...then explain these."

She placed a file on the table.

He slowly opened it and rolled his eyes.

There were pictures of an 11 year old Vee in class with a black eye and bruises on her arms.

"Where did you get these?"

"A child in her 6th grade class took those photos and showed it to the teacher."

She picked up the file then handed it to the jury.

"She could have been in an accident."

18 slammed her hands down on the table.

"You're lying I can tell, if Goku was the one who truly hurt her then what explains those screams when she was a child? She never knew him then."

"Like I said, I never hurt her."

18 growled.

"No further questions."

She walked back over to the table and sat down.

Oolong looked at Mitch.

"Go take a seat Mr. Peterson."

"Okay."

He stood up then walked over to his table.

"I call Son Goku to the stand."

Goku gulped then walked up to the stand and sat down.

18 stood up then approached Goku.

"Goku...we were told that you said to Nappa that Mitch was the one hurting Vivian, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Well...when I was hiding at her house he kept yelling at her and hurting her and forcing her to date rich men."

"Did Vivian tell you he hurt her?"

"Yes, but she was too scared to tell the authorities she was being abused."

"And why is that?"

"She was scared that if she was taken away from Mitch she would just go to an even worse family."

She nodded her head.

"No further questions."

She returned to her table.

Piccolo straightened his tie as he stood up.

"Did you ever hurt Vivian?"

"Of course not! No!"

"Did you ever sexually harass her?"

"No."

"But you did force her to let you live in your home, right?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"I knocked out a man that was going to hurt her and she said she owed me one and I asked if I could stay with her."

"And she reluctantly agreed?"

"Not at first."

"She disagreed?"

"Yeah but I convinced her to let me stay."

"So you brain-washed her?"

"No!"

"Goku did you ever physically see Mitch harm Vivian?"

"No."

"Then how are you so sure he is the one hurting her?"

"Because Vee told me."

"How do you know she's not lying to you?"

"She wouldn't lie and besides I heard him yelling at her."

"Yes you heard him but you never saw him."

He opened his mouth to respond but couldn't.

Piccolo was right; he never really did see Mitch harm Vee.

"Well...I just know he was harming her."

"And how do we all know it just wasn't you who hurt her?"

"Because if anyone of the officers can recall, I was arrested at the time she was beaten."

"You could have hired a hit man."

"How could I do that while I was in jail?"

"You are good friends with Nappa, you could have asked him to do it."

18 stood up.

"Objection!"

"Over-ruled! Continue Piccolo." Oolong said.

18 sat back down.

He nodded.

"I would never ask Nappa to hire a hit man to take out Vee."

"Sure you wouldn't, no further questions."

Piccolo walked back to his table.

"Mr. Son you can sit back down, Vivian approach the stand."

"Right."

Goku stood up then walked over to the table.

Vee swallowed nervously as she glanced at Mitch.

She could just tell by his eyes he knew she would mess up.

She stood up from her seat then approached the stand.

Then she slowly sat down.

She looked over at Goku as he gave her a warming smile.

She turned her head to Mitch noticing the glare.

"Vivian? Vivian!"

She jumped a little and looked at Oolong.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem to be turning a bit pale."

"N-No...I'm fine."

"Alright, on with the questions."

Vee gulped nervously.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Illegal Love**_

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

18 straightened out her long skirt then stood up.

She walked toward Vee slowly with a smile.

"Vivian, do you know who beat you?"

"Y-Yes." She whispered.

"Is he or she in this room right now?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

She looked over at Mitch noticing his glare.

She opened her mouth but quickly shut it.

"Vivian answer the question." Oolong said.

She looked over at Goku noticing his concerned expression.

Her breathing began to quicken making Mitch smirk.

18 walked over to her side and rubbed her back.

"Vivian, calm down."

As her breathing calmed down, Vee grabbed her locket and rubbed it calming herself down.

18 looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"What is that?"

She looked down at her locket then back up to her.

"M-My locket that my...p-parents gave to me."

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

Vee removed her locket from around her neck and handed it to 18.

18 opened the locket then looked at it.

"Are your real parents alive?"

"I'm not sure; they just dropped me off at the adoption agency when I was 4."

She nodded then handed the locket back to Vee.

She re-attached it around her neck.

"Now Vivian I'm going to ask again, who was the one who beat you?"

She let out a breath.

"Mitch." She whispered.

"Could you repeat that louder and point to the one who hurt you?"

She nodded.

Vee lifted her arm up and pointed at him.

"Mitch."

18 smirked.

"No further questions."

As she returned to her table Piccolo stood up.

He walked up to Vee with a smile.

"You've been through a lot haven't you?"

"I-I guess so."

"And when you _supposedly_ got hurt by your father, who comforted you?"

"Kakkarot."

"You'd do anything for him, right?"

She blushed.

"S-Sure."

"You'd even lie to the courts and tell them that Mitch hurts you when it's actually him, right?"

Vee's eyes grew wide.

"No! Why would I do that?"

"Because you'd do anything for him."

"But he'd never make me lie to anyone for him."

"He had you lie to Mitch about him staying at your home though."

She stayed quiet.

Piccolo smirked at her response.

Once Vee gathered her words she looked at him.

"W-Well even so he'd never make me lie to the courts! And Kakkarot would never hurt me!"

"That's what criminals do! They act like they care then use you and hurt you!"

Vee glared at him as tears filled up in her eyes.

"He isn't a criminal! You all act as he is but he isn't! He gives the things he steals to people who really need it! That's heroism!"

"He told you this, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"And you believe him?"

"Of course."

"Goku steals money from banks, medicine from hospitals, food, and much more! Not once have we seen him give it to people who really need it!"

"He might be smarter than you all."

Piccolo growled.

"No further questions."

He walked back to his table and took a seat.

"We will take a short lunch so the jury can discuss who is guilty and who is not." Oolong said.

He stood up then walked out.

Vee stood up from her seat then walked over to Goku and hugged him.

"Hello _daughter_." A voice said.

Vee and Goku broke the hug and looked at the person.

She gasped then hid behind Goku when she realized it was Mitch.

Goku growled at him.

"Walk away."

"I'm not scared of you, it's not like you can hurt me without going into jail for much longer."

"Leave Vee alone."

"She is legally my daughter unless her real parents magically appear, like they would ever come back for you they got rid of you in the first place."

Vee growled and stepped out from behind Goku.

She stood in front of Mitch and poked his chest.

"My parents had to get rid of me if they didn't I would have been killed! So get your facts straight before you start saying things!"

Mitch growled and was about to slap her when he remembered where they were.

He glared at her noticing she was returning the glare.

"You're lucky were here or else you would be dead."

He turned around then walked off with Piccolo.

Vee sighed then looked at Goku.

He had a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean you _'would have been killed'_?"

"When I was in a coma I kind of had a flashback of why my parents gave me up."

"Tell me about it."

"Alright..."

After Vee told him about her flashback/dream he was in shock.

The two of them were sitting outside in front of the courthouse.

"So...were your parent's secret agents or something?"

"I'm not sure I just hope there alive."

Goku wrapped an arm around her waist.

She blushed a little from his touch.

"They probably are and are looking for you right now."

"You really think so?"

"Most likely, you're the prettiest, smartest, sweetest girl I've ever met."

She blushed.

He chuckled then kissed her cheek.

"Not to mention the shyest girl I've ever seen."

"Be quiet."

Goku chuckled.

"Vivian! Goku!" A voice yelled.

They both saw Nappa run up to them with a newspaper under his arm.

"What is it Nappa?" Goku asked.

"You two need to see this, apparently a reporter got a hold on Vee's school picture and a picture of her in the hospital."

He pulled the newspaper out from under his arm then handed it to them.

Goku grabbed it then unwrapped it.

They both gasped.

On the front page was a huge picture of Vee in the hospital.

And in the corner beside her hospital picture was her school picture.

The title said_ 'Vivian Peterson beaten by her adoptive father, to find out more turn to page 3'._

"How did they find out about this?" Vee asked.

"I'm not sure but a lot of people are looking for you."

"W-Why?"

"They want an interview with you and when they heard about Goku hiding out in your home, they went crazy."

As they were talking they heard flashing and clicking noises.

They looked off into the distance seeing a bunch of camera-men and reporters.

They pointed over at Vee, Goku, and Nappa and made a dash for them.

Vee and Goku gasped in shock.

"Both of you in the courthouse NOW!"

They stood up then ran inside closing the door behind them.

"Man and I thought cops were bad." Goku said.

They spent an hour talking, eating, and hiding from the reporters.

Soon enough they were called back to the court room.

Vee and Goku were sitting beside 18 as one of the jury people stood up with a paper in her hand.

"For abusing a minor we found Mitch Peterson, guilty."

Vee smiled then hugged Goku.

Mitch growled and glared at Vee.

"You little bitch! You did this to me! I will kill you!"

He ran toward Vee pushing Piccolo over.

Vee gasped and hid behind Goku.

As Goku stood up to defend her Mitch gasped as he fell over unconscious.

Goku and Vee looked behind him in shock.

There stood Rebecca.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem Vee, not even you deserve to be hurt."

She smiled then nodded at her.

Rebecca turned around then took her seat.

Two police officers walked over to Mitch and handcuffed him.

"We all found the defendant Vivian Peterson, not guilty."

Goku gulped as Vee grabbed his hand.

"You will be fine Kakkarot."

He nodded.

"And lastly, we found Son Goku...not guilty."

Goku smiled then hugged Vee.

Vee chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Goku will have his sentence in jail lessoned to only 2 years instead of 5, you all may leave." Oolong said.

Goku and Vee stood up then thanked 18 before walking out of the court room.

"Now that was stressful."

"That's true, but Kakkarot...what will I do now? I don't have enough money to afford a house or even an apartment."

He frowned then grabbed her hands.

"We'll talk to someone."

"But how? You'll be in jail."

He looked down then kissed her lightly on the lips.

As he was about to say something they heard something fall.

They looked to the side to see a woman holding her hands over her mouth.

She ran up to them then grabbed each side of Vee's face.

"Um...ma'am what are you doing?" Vee asked.

The woman pulled her hands away as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You look so different; I've missed you so much."

She pulled Vee into a hug confusing her even more.

Goku tapped her shoulder making her turn around.

"Not to be rude or anything but myself and my friend here have no idea of who you are."

The woman looked at Vee then pulled her arms away from her.

She wiped her tears then looked at Vee's locket with a smile.

She grabbed the locket then opened it.

"I can't believe you've kept this all these years."

"What do you mean?"

"Rosicheena! Where did you go?" Someone yelled.

Vee's eyes grew wide as she remembered the name from her dream/flashback.

"Over here Vegeta! There's someone you must see!"

A man jogged over to her with brown flame like hair and a goatee.

He looked at Vee then instantly had a smile on his face.

"Oh my, is it really you?"

Vee took a step back then hid behind Goku in fear.

"W-Who are you two?"

They both looked at each other then smiled at Vee.

"Were your parents, Vivian."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Illegal Love_**

**_Chapter 12_**

* * *

Vee stared in shocked at the two people who claimed to be her parents.

Goku looked behind him at Vee then back to Rosicheena and Vegeta.

Nappa walked up to him then tapped his shoulder.

"Goku lets go."

"Oh right, hold on."

He turned around then grabbed both sides of Vee's face.

"I have to go now Vee."

She grabbed his hands on her face with tears filling up her eyes.

"P-Please don't go Kakkarot, I need you."

"You'll be fine; I mean you just found your parents you won't be alone."

Vee looked at them nervously.

"I'm scared they'll hurt me."

"They won't okay, just promise me something."

"What?"

"You'll write to me every day."

She smiled.

"I promise."

He kissed her on the lips and this time she returned the kiss.

She pulled away then hugged him.

He sighed and gave her a light squeeze.

He kissed the top of her head then broke the hug.

"Send me a letter whenever you like."

"R-Right."

He kissed her forehead then walked off with Nappa.

Vee wiped away her tears then looked at her parents that were smiling at her.

She slowly approached them but kept her distance.

Rosicheena smiled at her then stroked the side of her face.

"You look so old now Vivian."

"Well it has been 14 years since you've seen me."

Vegeta and Rosicheena looked at each other then back to Vee.

"Sweetheart were sorry, we had to give you to the adoption agency-"

"I already know, I remembered everything when I was in a coma."

She gasped as tears filled her eyes.

She sobbed then hugged Vegeta.

"T-This is all our faults! We should have never given you up!"

Vee looked at her mother shocked.

Vegeta rubbed her back then pulled her away from him.

He walked up to Vee then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We've been looking for you for years Vivian."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, after we killed all of Frieza's men we searched for you but found out you were adopted by someone."

"And we thought you might have liked that family better than us." Rosicheena said.

"But then we saw the newspaper and rushed over to the courthouse and here we are."

Vee sniffled.

"I-I've been through...so much and I'm terrified now...Mitch ruined my childhood and my life."

Vegeta pulled Vee into his arms and rubbed her back.

"Were so sorry Vivian, we never wanted this to happen to you."

She clutched his shirt as she sobbed letting out all her feelings from the years of torture with Mitch.

He pulled her away from his chest then wiped her tears.

"How about we re-adopt you, then we bring you to your new home."

She smiled.

"I'd like that."

Rosicheena smiled and hugged Vee.

After they re-adopted Vee they traveled to their home.

Vee was shocked at first since they drove there in a limo.

When the limo finally came to a stop the driver opened the door for them.

Vee slowly got out then looked at her new home in shock.

The home she would be living in would be a mansion.

"Like it?" Rosicheena asked.

"I-Its huge."

"Well we are very rich."

"Really?"

Vegeta nodded.

"When my father, your grandfather, passed away he left all of his money to me and his fame."

"He was famous?"

"Yes, and this was his home so he asked if we would live in it and how could I pass that up."

"Wow."

Rosicheena walked up to Vee then grabbed her hands.

"There is someone we want you to meet."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

She grabbed Vee's hand as they walked into their home.

When they got inside Vee was distracted by how big the inside was.

"Hey mom, dad, who's she?" A voice said.

Vee looked down and saw a boy.

He looked about 12 years old, black spikey hair with one bang hanging down, black eyes, and looked a lot like Vegeta.

"Tarble, this is your older sister Vivian."

His eyes widened as he looked at her.

They both stared at each other for a while.

Tarble's face turned into a smile as he ran towards her and hugged her.

Vee stood there with her arms out to her sides in shock.

She slowly put her arms down and wrapped them around her little brother.

Tarble pulled away from her then looked at their parents.

"How did you find her?"

"We found her in the courthouse."

"Is she going to leave again?"

They all looked at Vee.

She smiled then ruffled his hair.

"Not in a long time squirt."

He chuckled then grabbed her hand.

"Follow me Vivian! I want to show you my room!"

"Okay and you can call me Vee."

"Alright."

He raced up the stairs as he dragged Vee.

When they reached his room Vee was shocked.

It was about the size of a living room.

It had a huge TV, huge bed, a lot of gaming systems, and football stuff.

She walked inside following Tarble as he turned on the TV.

"Cool huh?"

"Y-Yeah, I've never seen this much stuff before."

"Want to watch some TV or play some games?"

"Sure."

She sat on a red beanbag beside him then looked at the TV.

He handed her a remote control as she struggled to look at it.

He glanced at her then chuckled as he turned on his PlayStation 3.

"Need help?"

She blushed.

"Yeah."

After he told her what everything did she was finally ready.

He decided to put in his Martial Arts Video Game.

When they started to play Tarble started to win.

Vee groaned as she lost to him 10 times already.

He laid back on his beanbag with a chuckle.

"I think you should accept defeat big sister."

"No way! One more game!"

"Alright."

When he was about to restart the game Rosicheena walked in.

"Vivian I need to show you your room."

"Okay."

"Can I come mom?" Tarble asked.

"Actually your father needs your help in the backyard."

"Okay."

He stood up then ran out of his room.

Vee stood up as well then followed her mother.

They approached a door as Rosicheena smiled and looked at her.

She slowly opened the door making Vee gasp as she walked in.

Her room was the same size as Tarble's.

The walls were painted sky blue.

It had a huge bed, a huge TV, a desk with books on it, a walk in closet, drawing books, and a bathroom.

She looked around shocked as her mother smiled at her.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's everything I love, the color blue, reading, and drawing."

"We thought you'd like all this."

She smiled then hugged her mother.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem baby, now let's go downstairs and have dinner together...as a family."

She smiled then nodded as they walked downstairs.

When they did they chuckled when they saw Tarble and Vegeta struggling to make dinner.

"Vegeta, do you need help?"

They both turned around and nervously smiled.

"Kind of." They both said.

Rosicheena rolled her eyes then made some food.

As they all were eating Vee couldn't help but smile.

She finally got what she's always wanted.

A real family.

She just couldn't wait until Goku got out of jail.

Then instead of having an illegal love, they'd have a legal love.


End file.
